1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an accessory for use with an open-backed shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an individual wears long pants with open-backed shoes, fabric at the bottom of the pants has the tendency to move between the individual's heel and a shoe bed. This causes the fabric to become worn, frayed and deformed. In addition, the pant leg can become bunched under the foot creating an unsightly fashion statement.
Furthermore, the open-backed shoes make certain activities difficult and potentially dangerous without a back to retain the shoe in place during use. For example, climbing stairs, dancing or long walks represent some activities in which particular open-backed shoes may be desired to be worn but not well suited. The lack of a heel can also cause a slapping noise, as the shoe hits the individual's heel while walking, which may be undesirable in some instances. Despite such nuisances and problems, many people have and wear the open-backed shoes, thereby requiring owning additional shoes with backs, changing shoes for periods of time depending on activities, or enduring the detriments of the open-backed shoes.
Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods that are functional and easily used to secure an open-backed shoe during use.